


Lyrical Sounds

by lsouther



Category: poems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsouther/pseuds/lsouther
Summary: Just a collection of stand alone poems all put together in one place.





	1. Insanity

What is insanity?  
Is it the man who sits in the corner all day long,  
Fighting off monsters only he can see?

What is insanity?  
Is it the woman screaming that her child was taken,  
When in fact, it was her that killed him?

What is insanity?  
Is it the man working hard 16, 17, 18 hour days  
With the hopes that one day things will be different?

What is insanity?  
Is it a country in which more will cry over a lost football game  
Than the 2000 innocents featured in the nightly?

Insanity is the world we live in  
We had better get used to it before it drives us mad


	2. Who Cares?

The world is in chaos  
The earth is shrouded by death  
But who cares? Who even knows?  
The answer is no one

There is mass death every day  
Mass killings every week  
But who cares? Who even knows?  
The answer is no one

The earth is dying  
We are killing it slowly and painfully  
But who cares? Who even knows?  
The answer is no one

We are creatures of death  
We are his children  
For we kill each other  
And we kill our homes  
But who cares?

Death has become the norm  
And no one cares


	3. Truest Legend

You were forged with fire in your lungs  
With iron in your veins  
And with lighting in your brains  
You have strength in your core  
And greatness in your bones

You were made alongside giants  
You hatched with dragons by your side  
And you were born with the wings of eagles

You have the Essence of the earth,  
Of the sky,  
And of the universe coursing through you

You are the truest legend to ever walk this earth


	4. Stories of the Earth

Can you hear them?  
The stories of the earth?  
The stars whisper their tales of love and immortality,  
The river sings a lullaby,  
And the trees extend their wisdom.

Can you hear the stories of the earth?  
The mountains bellow their magnificence,  
And the ocean laments the past,  
But the wind tells of far away places.  
She beckons toward a great adventure.  
And who would I be if I never followed?


	5. Stronger than I Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING AND DISCLAIMER!  
> This poem hints at suicidal thoughts and abuse but was written as a prompt for "stronger than you think". I have experienced neither abuse nor suicidal thinking.

The bruises on my mind have begun to spread  
They’ve moved from my brain and onto my skin  
There’s nothing I can do to stop them.  
These marks, these reminders of the abuse  
They won’t heal and they won’t go away.  
Every morning and every evening I think to myself  
How much easier it would be to end it all  
To end all the pain, to end all the despair.  
Anything would be better than this

But then I remember the happy things of this world  
I remember the laughing children, and the singing birds  
I remember the fresh spring flowers and the warm summer rain  
I remember how beautiful life can be.  
These memories give me the strength I need   
To fight against the lot of life I’ve drawn  
To fight against the desolation and the isolation  
Because I know that deep down I have the courage  
And I have the durability to withstand all of life’s tricks  
For I am stronger than I think.


	6. Normalcy

1\. 2. 3. 4.  
This is my 47th time starting over  
47\. 47. 47.  
The 47th north goes through both Seattle and Budapest  
47th element of the periodic table is Silver, symbol Ag  
√47 is 6.8556, 472 is 2,209  
47 has four syllable for-ty-sev-en  
47 is a prime number  
Nothing special about 47

5\. 6. 7. 8.  
I can hear them wondering  
I know they are worried about me  
Curious as to why I stare at the wall  
But I don’t have time to placate them  
I have to keep counting, keep, keep, keep counting  
The walls don’t distract me they know I have to keep counting  
People don’t know. People don’t get it.

9\. 10. 11. 12.  
“Honey why don’t you play with one of your toys?”  
“NO NO NO NO NO” I yell back  
I don’t have time to explain. I have to keep counting.  
And now I have to start over  
48th time starting over  
48\. 48. 48.  
No major cities on 48th north  
48th element of the periodic table is Cadmium, symbol Cd  
√48 is 6.9282, 482 is 2,304  
Three syllables. For-ty-eight  
48 is divisible by 2, 3, 4, 6, 8, 12, 16, 24  
Lots is special about 48


	7. Lost

Lost.  
drifting far away  
falling  
falling through time  
and falling through space  
Lost.  
what day is it?  
what time is it?  
where am I?  
is this home?  
Lost.  
my body hasn't moved  
but my mind  
my mind is lost in the cosmos  
lost in the stars  
lost in the seas  
Lost.   
I am lost.


	8. Still Stand Tall

The oceans are boiling  
And the forests are burning  
The mountains are sliding  
And the earth is shaking

The stars are going out  
And the cosmos are colliding  
People have begun to panic  
And Chaos is reveling in our fear  
The fabric of society has been torn  
And the streets are full of children,   
children abandoned to the mercy of Hope

But after all this I still stand tall  
My heart may beat out in fear  
But I will not succumb to the horror, to the terror, or to the fear of such a world  
For despite the dangers and the faults, this new earth it is still our only home


End file.
